Tomboys Going Prep!
by InuKagsBabyGurl16
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Trey have all been friends since the first day of middle school. It's probably because Sango and Kagome aren't exactly what you would call girly. They have always been tough and athletic. They are known as tomboys. But
1. Chapter 1

title: Tomboys going Prep

Summary: Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Trey have all been friends since the first day of middle school. It's probably because Sango and Kagome aren't exactly what you would call girly. They have always been tough and athletic. They are known as tomboys. But when the new girl Amaya befriends them, will they decide to change their whole image?

Chapter 1: The new girl

The halls were crowded with people. Like couples holding hands, jocks, cheerleaders, preps, and even a few goths. The girl in particular that was walking through the halls was Kagome Higurashi. She was pretty, skinny, and athletic. She had raven colored hair that went a little bit passed her back and a nice tan from the summer sun. One of her best features was probably her eyes. They were as blue and beautiful as the ocean it's self. In the light the sparkled with a warm radience. She was beautiful, but she wasn't a cheerleader, she wasn't in a relationship, she wasn't a jock, she wasn't a prep, and she wasn't a goth. She really didn't belong to any of those groups. So she her own group of friends. She wasn't an outsider but, she just didn't belong to the most social groups.

"Kags!!" yelled a voice from behind

Kagome turned around to see her best friend Sango Tayiijii(I don't know how to spell it!!). Sango had light brown hair that flowed past her butt. She always wore it in a high ponytail though, because she said it was way to unmanageable when she left it down. She had beautiful chestnut eyes that complimented her skin tone. Which was tan now because of the warm summer sun. The girl was tall, skinny, and athletic just like her friend.

"Sango!!" Kagome yelled over the noise of the crowded halls as she made her way to Sango

"How are you I haven't seen you all summer? How was America?" Sango asked her friend

"It was amazing! The people are so different over there though." Kagome replied

"I'm glad I'm finally back home." Kagome said again

"I'm glad your back too." Sango said as she embraced her best friend in a long awaited hug

After the two parted they began to walk down the halls looking for the guys.

--------------------------------

The silver haired boy walked down the halls of the school looking for his friends. His ears twitched and were becoming very sensitive to all the noise around him. The boys name was Inuyasha Takahashi, Tokyo's heart throb, and the son of the richest most powerful buisness man in Tokyo. Any girl would kill to date the boy, many even stalked him. He had long silky silver tresses and purched on the top of his head were two dog ears that were extremely sensitive to loud noise, as mentioned before. He also had beautiful golden orbs that you could just melt in. He was tall well built and very athletic. What more could a girl want?

"Hey yash!" he herd a voice calling from behind

He turned around to see his two bestfriends running towards his direction.

One of them was Miroku Houshi. Miroku was tall well built and athletic just like Inuyasha. He had dark hair that looked a little purple in the light. His eyes were a dark violet/purple color. Unlike Inuyasha Miroku's hair was short, and he always had it tied in a low small ponytail. He came from a long line of monks, which Inuyasha never really understood since Miroku was such a pervert!

The other boy was Trey collins. He was an american. He had skaterboy styled hair that was a perfect shade of blond. He had gorgeous blue eyes that could light up a room. He had a nice tan an was tall, well built, and athletic like his two friends. He always had a passion for surfing. Even though he came from a long line of baseball players, baseball had never really been a passion of his.

"Hey Trey, Roku!" he yelled back

"Man how you been? haven't seen ya in a while." Miroku asked

"Oh ya know how it is man. I had to spend time with the family." Inuyasha replied

"Oh ya me too." Trey stated

"Hey let's go look for those girls. God knows where they could be. Trey and I have been looking for them forever."Miroku stated

"Hey yash, Roku, Trey!" yelled two voices from behind the guys

The guys turned around to see none other than the girls.

"Hey Kags, Sango!" they yelled in unison motioning for the girls to come over

"Hey Kags how are you we haven't seen ya all summer?" Trey asked

"Oh I'm alright. How are you doin?" she replied and asked

"Okay." was what she got from all of them

Just then the five friends realized that the halls had silenced and that they were all facsinated with something or someone. So they decided to take a look themselves.

As they all got a glance at what everyone was so enticed with they were surprised to see it was a girl. She wasn't just any ordinary girl though she was gorgeous and she had to be a new student. She had beautiful light brown hair that reached her mid-back. She had sparkling hazel colored eyes. Her skin was very tan, and it looked like her natural color. She was tall curvy and thin. She was physical perfection. Her legs, face, arms, heck her whole body was flawless. She was wearing white pumps, a light blue jean mini skirt, a white low v-neck t-shirt from hollister with one of those tank-top undershirts frome hollister as well that was pink, a pink ring, she also had some of those coach sunglasses (ya know the chunky kind that everyone is wearing) that were placed on top of her head, and she had side bangs that were slightly curled. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl ever born!

All the boy were drooling over her. Even Inuyasha, Miroku, and Trey.

Just then to end the silence the five minute bell rang. Everyone began talking again and rushing to their first hour classes. Kagome just couldn't help but wonder who that girl was.

-----------------------

A/N: So wat did ya think? Pleaz review and tell me!! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!!

Much luv!

InuKagsBabyGurl16


	2. The Begininng

Tomboys going Prep

A/N: im really really bored so heres another chapter!!!

Chapter 2: The beginning

Sango and Kagome had first hour english together and were excited that they had atleast one class together already. Kagome was never worried about her english classes because english was her best subject. She didn't know why it was but it was just so easy for her. The two girls took two seats near the middle of the classroom.

The class talked for a while. The bell that indicated class had began rang and the classroom went from sort of loud to emedietly quiet. The teacher walked in with the girl that Sango and Kagome recognized as the new girl.

"Class. I want you all to meet Amaya Suki she is new to our school." the teacher said

"Amaya, dear would you mind telling us a bit about yourself?" the teacher asked

"Well my name is Amaya Suki and my dad just got transfered from California to Tokyo." Amaya stated

"Thank you dear you may have a seat now." the teacher said

Amaya glanced around the class quickly and soon spotted a seat near the middle. She wasted no time at all and walked quickly, yet gracefully to the seat. That seat just happened to be right next to Kagome.

Amaya soon sat down and took off the sunglasses that were ontop of her head. She folded them gently and laid them in her purse(which was also a coach).

"Class I am terribly sorry for not introducing my self! My name is Mrs. Mattke." Mrs. Mattke said

The hour went by fast. The bell was atleast five minutes from ringing when Mrs. Mattke asked a quick question.

"Class can I get a volenteer to show Amaya around the school?" she asked the class but, with no avail.

"If no one volunteers I'll have to make someone do it." Mrs. Mattke warned

Still no one volunteered.

"Fine have it your way." Mrs Mattke said as she went over to her laptop and pulled up her class list.

"Higurashi, Kagome please raise your hand." Mrs. Mattke said

Kagome rose her hand as asked. She was a bit unhappy though that she would have to show miss gorgeous around.

"Kagome will you please help Amaya find her way around today?" Mrs. Mattke asked

"Yes." was Kagome's reply

Mrs. Mattke was about to thank her but the bell rang and it slipped her mind.

"Have a good day everyone!" Mrs. Mattke yelled as the teens made their way outside of the classroom

Kagome was about to make a mad dash for the door thinking that maybe Mrs. Mattke wouldn't notice that Amaya wasn't with her. It was no use though, for she had always been a goody-to-shoes. Right now she hated herself for that.

"So...what's your next class?" Kagome asked trying to start a conversation with the girl

"Math. room 109. You?" Amaya replied

"Well that's perfect because that's my next class too." Kagome said

"Cool." Amaya said as the two made their way to math

"So...where did you say you where from?" Kagome asked as the two made their way into the math class

"California. We just moved to Tokyo for my dad's company." Amaya replied as the two took their seats

"Wow! California that is pretty far." Kagome said

"Yeah. I miss it a lot. I mean it may have not always been the safest place but, it was my home. My dad just doesn't seem to understand it's hard to be the new kid. Not like he cares. " Amaya stated

"Oh come on I'm sure he cares." Kagome said

"Yeah. I just wish he would show it more often." Amaya said

"Well I guess all dads are like that." Kagome said

"Well what is your dad like?" Amaya asked

"My dad died last year." Kagome replied slowly

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Amaya said appoligizingly

"It's ok you didn't know." Kagome said reasurringly

The bell rang and in walked the math teaher. She was hideous! She was very plump and round. Her hair was blond and frizzy. Her skin was pail and her arms legs and face were very chunky and rapped with fat.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Layman." the math teacher said in a deep voice

This was definetly going to be a long day.

-------------------------Lunch Time--------------------

Kagome walked into the cafeteria with Amaya and Sango by her side. Kagome was completely shocked after she got to know Amaya. The girl she thought would be to caught up in herself to give anyone like her the time of day turned out to be one of the nicest people she had ever met. Sure Amaya was gorgeous but she wasn't ostintatious about it at all.

"Oh look there's the guys!" Sango exclaimed as the three of them took their trays over to the table their friends were at

"Hey guys! This is Amaya she's new." Kagome said as she sat down

"Hi." Amaya said as she took a seat

"he-" Trey cut himself of as he looked up and came eye to eye with the girl he had seen in the hall earlier.

"I...uh...hi I'm Trey." he said finally

"Hi Trey." Amaya said smiling softly

"Wow what a beautiful creature you are." said Miroku as he made his way to sit by Amaya

"Um...thanks...I guess." Amaya said feelin a little uneasy

"Um I think I'll catch you guys later." Sango said as she quickly got up and left the table

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Kagome said to no one in particular

"Your name is Amaya right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah." Amaya replied

"Well I'm Inuyasha. The freaky perverted guy next to you is Miroku." Inuyasha said trying to make conversation

"Perverted?" Amaya asked but soon learned that what Inuyasha said was true for she could feel Miroku's hand on her butt

"YOU PERVERT!!" Amaya screamed as she got up and smacked him HARD across the face

"Im sorry I couldn't control myself your just so beautiful." Miroku said as he pressed his hand against his cheek to try and soothe the stinging pain

"I told ya." Inuyasha stated simply

"INUYASHA!!!"came a voice from behind Inuyasha

Inuyasha turned around to come face to face with the most popular girl in school, Cami Cooper. She was an american, and she was gorgeous. She had long beautiful blonde hair that went passed her mid back. She always wore the cutest and most trendy clothes.

"Cami how are you?" Inuyasha asked as he got up and approached the girl

"Pretty good. What about you?" Cami asked as she gave Inuyasha a small hug

"I'm doin good." Inuyasha replied as the two broke the hug and went back to the table where Kagome, Amaya, and Miroku remained

"You look great Cami."Inuyasha said

"Oh thanks you don't look to bad yourself."Cami replied as a smile graced her lips

"Uh well I'll see you guys later." Kagome mumbled as she got up and left the table before anyone could stop her

Amaya followed suit and was only a few feet behind Kagome. She wasn't dumb. She wasn't oblivious enough to not see the hurt in Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha payed attention to that Cami girl.

"She likes him. She likes him a lot." Amaya whispered to herself as she finally spotted Kagome outside under a huge cherryblossom tree.

"Kagome are you alright?" Amaya asked as she took a seat next to the girl

"Yeah I'm fine."Kagome merely whispered the words. Her bangs covered her face so Amaya couldn't tell what emotion she was trying to display

"Kagome. You like him don't you?" Amaya asked

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Kagome asked as she raised her face so her eyes met Amaya's

"You like Inuyasha don't you?" Amaya asked

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked as she let out a small chuckle

"Yeah." Amaya replied as she to chuckled lightly

"He'll never like me that way though." Kagome said sadly

"Come on how do you know that?"Amaya asked

"Im not pretty enough Amaya. The whole time I've known Inuyasha he's never dated a tomboy like me he's always dated girls that are the pretty preppy cheerleader type. He's always dated girls gorgeous like you."Kagome said

"What are you talking about! Compared to you I'm just ordinary. Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? I mean really looked? You've got great features Kagome now all you have to do is accent them."Amaya said

"You really think so?" Kagome asked

"I don't think, I know." Amaya stated

"I don't know how to be girly though. I was never good with that kinda thing."Kagome stated

"Well I can help you." Amaya said as she saw Kagome's eyes light up

"Really?"Kagome asked

"Of course!" Amaya replied reasurringly

"Thanks."Kagome said as the two friends got up and walked back into the school building

"I think you and Sango should come over to my house this Saturday. So we can get started on your new look."Amaya said

"Are you sure you want to do this because beauty is pain."Amaya stated warning Kagome

"I'm positive. Why is Sango coming though?"Kagome asked

"Couldn't you see it?"Amaya asked

"See what?"Kagome asked

"Couldn't you see how jealous Sango got when Miroku was paying attention to me?" Amaya asked

"Well...I guess...I never really noticed it."Kagome stated

"We have a lot to work on Kagome."Amaya stated

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:ok i updated!!!!!! yayayayayayay!!!!! well i hope you liked the chapter! please review and tell me what you thought!! O and I just got a MySpace and I was wondering if any of u have a MySpace? If you do please ask me to be ur friend so maybe we can talk or sumthin! I like meeting new people too so that's why I was wondering!! O by da way my MySpace is Until next time!!

Much luv to my reviewers!!

InuKagsBabyGurl16


End file.
